kagerouprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Ayano no Koufuku Riron
Ayano no Koufuku Riron (アヤノの幸福理論 Ayano no Kōfuku Riron) is the eleventh song of the series. Background : This song tells the story of Ayano's past. It starts off when Kido, Seto, and Kano are introduced to Ayano by her mother. They believe that they are monsters due to their red eyes, but Ayano cheers them up by saying that red is the color of heroes. Following, she shows them a picture book of a hero story while wearing a red muffler. : Soon Ayano's mother dies due to an accident. Ayano tells herself that she has to be a good big sister and cheer her siblings up. One day she sees her dad planning an experiment on her friends, Takane and Haruka. Devastated by this, she tries to save them by committing suicide, thus entering the Kagerou Daze. Information *Lyricist/Composer/Guitar: Jin *Arranged: Ryosuke Nakanishi *Bass: Shirakami Mashiro *Drums：Yuumao *Movie Director: Sidu *Voice-Edit: Zukio Lyrics & Translation |-|Japanese Lyrics= |-|English Translation= (Unofficial Translation) What I thought back on was, again, my family; "Ayano is your big sister, so get along with her, everyone!" In a little house with red brick walls, They whisper to each other, as if making secret plans In the three pairs of red eyes brought here Lie pasts they have hidden from adults With fear in their eyes, they cry "I'm just a monster" So I tell them, "That's not true at all" "Red is the color of a hero, so there's no need to be afraid" Wondering what they would find fun, I am playing the big sister again "Hey, look!" I wrapped myself up in a red scarf; "We're like secret agents!" Dyed in madder red, we'll begin, even if we're merely playing heroes "As long as we can manage just a little smile..." We will be family still today I pray for happiness in the future ahead, so however sad it may be... "Now keep this a secret!" The sun sets with us laughing The spring breeze blows, and the now-adult world Is irrationally bent, as if conspired to be The thick and faded tears of loved ones Go unnoticed by all, turning black Things had gone crazy, but by the time I noticed, I could not tell anyone "No, no, I don't want to be destroyed!" There came a world where happiness ends "Red colored eyes, please. No more; don't bring ruin to anyone else's future." I thought as I cried again, keeping it hidden with a smile "If I had those red eyes myself, could I save someone's future?" Awkward and shameful, this is my lonely plan Now that I'm gone, I wonder if those secret agents Are still getting along, and smiling together? I'm sure they must be upset with me But I wonder if I have become their "big sister" now Please try to remember that word I loved; "Happiness" is a curious thing, So I hope you can love tomorrow...Translation by vgperson Trivia * It was voted as the #11 Kagerou Project song in the KagePro Song Popularity Ranking 2019.KagePro Song Popularity Ranking 2019 manga References }} Category:All pages Category:Mekakucity Records Category:Songs